MISION ATRAPEN A WILLY
by marsromina
Summary: esta es una aventura que tres amigas, van a vivir, luego de que dos de ellas sufrieran una despcion amorosa, y creen que deben cuidar que su tercera amiga no sufra el mismo desengaño amoroso...
1. Chapter 1

**Misión ¡atrapen a Willy!**

¿Quién diría que la vida es una caja de sorpresas?... mas bien yo diría la vida es una caja de aventuras, y si, tengo tantas locas aventuras por contar, aunque no sabría por donde empezar y como no me queda otra que empezar por lo que nos acaba de suceder, no me quiero contradecir, no es una sorpresa…

**-¿me pueden decir que diablos hacen aquí?...** este es mi hermano mayor, su nombre es Jedyte, cuyo perfil bajo no es objeto de sospecha, el que no mata ni una mosca (eso creen algunos). Pero bueno la situación en la que me encuentro con mi prima y mi amiga no es tampoco una cosa muy fácil de explicar.

_**-Nota mental: recordar que es una mala idea, entrar a una disco gay y provocar una pelea, cuando tu hermano te sigue el rastro, y por favor Serena, la próxima vez trata no hacerle caso a tu prima porque culpa de sus locuras estas en este lugar, con un par de presas que te quieren como novia.**_

Bueno esto es lo que hay, una situación incomoda, presa por una serie de mal entendidos, mi hermano mayor a punto de estrangularme, por culpa de perseguir al novio de mi mejor amiga, el chico que me gusta cree que soy una sicópata y mi prima esta muy loca (aunque eso no es noticia nueva).

Bien sin más mareos los llevare al principio de todo este lío.

Viernes 4:35 PM

**-bueno molly, trata de calmarte, deja de llorar como una entupida y hazme caso, hay que seguirlo, seguro se va de gira gatuna en la ciudad del amor, yo te dije que netflyte no era buena leche, nena…** (Esa es mina mi prima, poniendo el dedo en la llaga de mi amiga molly que esta desesperada porque su novio le acaba de decir que se va de vacaciones con sus amigos).

**-a ya deja de decir estupideces, netflyte me ama, no seria capaz de engañarme…** molly angustiada

**-no hay peor ciego, que el que no quiere ver nena…** mina irónica

**-y ¿Qué quieres que haga?, lo debo atar a la cama, ponerle un calzón de castidad, yo estoy segura de su amor… el no seria capaz de… bueno no creo… mira yo tengo que confiar en el y punto…** molly muy nerviosa

**-wuooo… la verdad molly tu seguridad es tan firme, que me asusta… (Ironía)… déjate de deshojar margaritas, y abrí los ojos, porque mañana no vas a pasar por esa puerta, por culpa de los cuernos que te va a regalar el otro…** mina sonriente

**-¿Por qué eres así mina?... bien, ¿Qué debo hacer, según tu?...** molly resignada

**-seguirlo… es simple, además es hora de que salgas de tu casa, no haces mas que estudiar nena, hay que ponerte en la vidriera, que vean los humanos, que aquí también hay una mujer que esta pidiendo a gritos…!COMANMEN!… ¡QUIERO GOZAR!... SI…** mina exaltada y a los gritos.

**-MINA… cállate, mis papas están abajo…** molly asombrada por la desfachatez de su amiga.

**-bien, okay nena, vamos a buscar a serena, ella tiene que venir con nosotras…** mina

**-pero yo aun no te dije que si mina, además mis viejos no van a querer**… molly sin terminar a oración.

**-tranquila chiquita, ¿con quien crees que estas?, sabes que todo lo que quiero lo consigo, vamos, no te hagas de rogar que yo se que quieres ir tras de tu romeo…** mina burlándose

Sin más remedio, convencida por la astucia de mi prima, molly se enfrenta a sus padres.

**-papa, necesito pedirte permiso, porque… para… para…** molly nerviosa sin saber que decir.

**-señor Kenji, lo que molly quiere pedirle es por mi culpa, sabe no la quise poner en este aprieto, pero usted vera, mi abuela esta muy enferma, ella vive en Londres y debo ir a cuidarla, quizás este sea su ultimo verano, y… (Comienza a llorar)… bueno no se si podré estar sola… por favor deje que molly me acompañe…**mina en un papel de victima.

**-OH mina, cuanto lo lamento… claro que puedes ir molly, en un momento así, no puedes dejar a tu amiga sola, necesitaras plata, deja que yo prepare todo…** Kenji angustiado.

**-gracias señor Kenji, usted es como un padre para mi**… mina sobreactuando, mientras se alejaban molly toma del brazo a mina y le dice al oído;

**-¿no era que íbamos tras mi novio a París? ¿Porque le dijiste a mis padres que vamos a Londres?...**

**-molly… molly… molly, si le decíamos que íbamos a París, tus papas se darían cuanta, de que irías tras tu novio, además, netflyte siempre llama a tu casa, es bueno tener una coartada para que no se de cuenta, ¿no crees?... **mina

**-tienes razón, no lo había pensado… que astuta eres mina, ya me estas causando miedo…** molly

**-yo te dije nena, déjalo todo en mis manos, se muy bien lo que hago…** mina

Luego de semejante actuación, los padres de mi amiga, prepararon todo para que molly no pase necesidades, y le dieron permiso.

**-es una muchacha de oro mina, que bueno que molly tiene este tipo de amigas, tan educadas, sensibles y correctas, son un buen ejemplo para nuestra hija no mi amor…** Kenji hablando de mina.

**-si mi amor, nuestra hija tiene buenas amigas…** kaolinet.

Bueno después de toda esa escena de mi prima, en la casa de molly, vinieron a buscarme al departamento, pero yo estaba en una terrible situación.

**-MALDITO, AZQUEROSO, CATADOR DE TELOS,… TE ODIO… TE ODIO… SABES QUE PUEDES HACER CON ESTE ANILLO…**esa soy yo gritando como una loca a mi ex, porque lo acababa de descubrir con otra en mi cama.

**-oye serena, tranquilízate, podemos hacer que esto sea divertido, siempre dijiste que había que intentar cosas nueva, ¿Qué te parece si formamos un trío? A esmeralda no le molesta, además es muy juguetona…**Alan como todo un cara dura

**-así, con que te gustan los juegos, toma esto (le di una buena patada en sus partes, haciendo que se hinque de dolor)… maldito perro, y quédate con tu esmeralda, no quiero volver a verte en mi vida, dame mis cosas, así me voy de este asqueroso lugar… **se pueden imaginar la furia que tenia

**-tus cosas… perdón osita, pero tus cosa te las compre con mi dinero, así que me pertenecen, pero llévate tu gato roñoso y esas cosas hippies que no las quiero, le dan un aspecto horrendo a mi casa…** me dijo el muy maldito, como si mis obras de arte fueran peste…

**-sabes que ni loca te dejo mis cosas, podes quedarte con la ropa y las joyas, pero el gato y mi arte me las llevo…** le dije tomando a mi gato Artemis y mis cosas.

**-oye osita, esa ropa que llevas puesta también te la compre yo…** dijo el muy imbecil

**-bien, pues, quédatela… cretino...Toma esta maldita porquería no la quiero… **le dije quitándome la ropa y quedándome en ropa interior, en medio del pasillo y a vista de mis vecinos, que salieron a chusmear por el escándalo, mientas mis amigas estaban mirándome con cara, ¿Qué diablos ocurre aquí?, aunque mina era la mas divertida al verme en ese estado…

Bajando por el ascensor, mina no aguanto más y lanzo sus flechas…

**-ajaja… no te puedo creer, una cornuda mas, entre nosotras… no, esto esta bueno… pero nena con razón que Alan te metió los cuernos, si usas los calzones de tu abuela, ¿de donde sacaste esa ropa interior?...no excitas ni a tu gato con eso sere…ajaja…**

**-te puedes callar un poco mina… no ves que serena esta mal, parece que disfrutas con el dolor ajeno…** molly enojada

**-OK, lo siento, lo siento, pero deben reconocer que siempre tuve razón, los hombres son todos iguales, están cortados por la misma tijera…** mina

**-oye serena, tienes algo para cubrirte, no puedes salir así a la calle amiga…** molly preocupada

**-si tengo mi camisón, es que la otra ropa, esta en la casa de mis papas, y no… como pudo este maldito hacerme algo así…** no aguante mas y me quebré en llanto, me puse ese camisón y mi amiga me dio un abraso. Decidimos ir a la casa de mina, ya que no quería hablar con mis padres y mi prima me dijo que teníamos que hablar. Cuando llegamos mi prima me dio algo de ropa.

Mientras me cambiaba me contaron su idea, su plan, bueno su loca aventura, que ya en ese momento me olía a problema.

**-bien, solo tenemos que pasar muy desapercibidas, para que el no se de cuenta, que lo estamos vigilando…** mina entusiasmada

**-no creo que podamos pasar desapercibidas con tigo mina, eres la reina del escándalo…** le dije

**-yo sigo pensando, que no es buena idea, si netflyte me descubre jamás me perdonaría, nuestro noviazgo siempre se baso en confianza**… molly protestando

**-vez, esa es la típica frase de la mujer enamorada, mejor dicho la niña boba de los cuentos de hadas…** mina

**-Ey que a nosotras nos fuera mal no significa que a molly le vaya a pasar, tienen que haber hombres decentes en el mundo…** le dije defendiendo a molly

**- como sea, solo es por estar prevenida, quizás tienen razón y tu novio molly sea un buen tipo, pero necesitamos pruebas, ¡hay que atrapar a Willy!...** mina

**-¿Qué?...no que íbamos por mi novio, ¿Quién rayos es Willy?...** molly

**-es metafórico, vieron la película ¡liberen a Willy!, pues nosotros, lo tenemos que atrapar, antes de que se convierta en uno mas de la lista de los infieles, perros sarnosos, que nos han hecho llorar, porque cuando a un hombre se le da libertad, este hace cualquier cosa…** mina

**-yo sigo pensando que no es buena idea, además no tengo dinero para ir con ustedes, y tampoco estoy de ánimos…** les dije sentándome con lagrimas en mis ojos que no querían salir.

**-vos vas a ir con nosotras, yo te banco el viaje, y es por tu bien, necesitas olvidarte de ese idiota, vamos prima no me hagas esto**… te necesitamos… mina

Bueno par que negar que me convencieran, si ya estoy subiendo al avión, solo pienso en este viaje como un escape de mis pensamientos. Pero sin pensar lo que nos esperaba, embarque en un viaje inolvidable, junto a mi prima y mi mejor amiga.

Subiendo al avión, ubicando nuestros asientos en segunda clase, yo viaje junto a mi prima, pero a molly le toco junto a un chico muy raro, del cual mina no dejo de hacer comentarios…

**-bueno creo que tendremos un viaje interesante, por suerte tu vas con migo primita, porque a molly le toco ir con un nerd…** mina

**-no seas así mina, ¿Por qué piensas que es un nerd?...** le dije reprendiéndola

**-bueno, por su ropa pasada de moda, por sus antejos culo de botella, por su peinado de los 40… se parece a Austin Powers, si no fuera por que este lleva ropa oscura, y su cabello es negro… es todo un personaje, lo bueno es que tendré algo de que hablar**… mina

**-hay dios prima, no cambias mas…** le dije resignada.

Cuando el avión alcanzo la altura de crucero nos pudimos soltar los cinturones de seguridad, molly estaba muy distraída, y su compañero de asiento estaba algo inquieto se movía nervioso.

**-disculpe señorita, es que es la primera vez que vuelo, y estoy nervioso…** dijo el joven

**-no se preocupe, todo estará bien, mi nombre es molly, y también es la primera vez que viajo en avión, lo único que me molesta es que siento que los oídos se me han tapado, es muy molesto…** molly

**-que bien, me llamo kalvin, que bueno que no soy el único que es nuevo en esto, me dijeron lo de los oídos, y me avisaron que trajera algún dulce o chicle, para hacer que todo vuelva a la normalidad…** el joven

**-OH, que tonta no traje nada de eso con migo…** molly

**-no se preocupe, yo tengo…**kalvin nervioso, se levanto de su asiento para buscar en su bolso de mano. Saco una bolsita con golosinas, pero fue tan descuidado que se le cayeron los anteojos, molly lo observo y no se veía mal sin ellos, se los paso, pero el quiso hacerse el lindo, y sobre todo el que veía y le paso unos chicles a molly. Ella le dio las gracias y se metió a la boca 2 chicles, que le ayudaron a destapar sus oídos.

Luego de un rato masticando, y mas tranquila, comenzó a sentir un malestar en su estomago…

**-bueno ahora siento lo mismo que usted en los oídos, creo que también masticare chicle…** kalvin comento ya con sus anteojos puestos.

Se puso a revisar su bolso y se acordó de algo, lo cual le preocupo y miro a molly muy nervioso.

**-¿se siente bien?...** molly preocupada

**-solo tengo una duda… ¿usted esta masticando chicle?...** kalvin

**-si ¿por?...** molly

**-porque ahora que recuerdo, yo no compre chicles, si no golosinas, porque los únicos chicles que compre… eran chicles laxantes…** kalvin


	2. un vergonzosa bienvenida

_Capitulo 2_

**Una vergonzosa bienvenida**

Como si una corriente de aire caliente azotara todo su cuerpo, y un dolor desesperante hiciera estragos en su estomago, molly comenzó a sentirse muy mal, no solo por los síntomas si no también por la vergüenza que le daba el momento incomodo que estaba pasando.

Sin pensarlo dos veces desato con prisa el cinturón de seguridad y salio corriendo al pequeño he incomodo baño del avión…. Desde adentro, que les puedo decir, ya se una simple pregunta ¿Qué es mas rápido la luz o el pensamiento?...bueno en este caso lo fue la diarrea que no le dio a molly tiempo de prender la luz ni de pensar… si por comentarles, el ruido que salía de ese baño era aterrorizante, no se podían disimular ni con la película del gordo Barney y sus amigos.

Aun recuerdo como iba la canción:

-**Barney es un dinosaurio que vive en nuestra mente…cuando se hace grande es… prrrrrr…MALDITO COME LIBROS, HIJO DE ~$**(omitiendo lo obvio)...** LLAMEN A UN MEDICO, NO PUEDO MASSSSSSS…**eso gritaba molly desde el baño.

Mina y yo nos paramos preocupadas detrás de la puerta, el chico raro también estaba parado junto a nosotras, era un mar de nervios caminaba de un lado a otro muy preocupado.

**-oye nerd ¿y tu que cuentas en esta historia?...** mina muy directa

**-es que yo, bue… fue cuando, y ella, pero yo no sabía…** kalvin sin poder hablar

**-YA…para de balbucear y habla que me pones nerviosa…** dijo mina sin paciencia.

**-ALEJEN A ESE MANIACO DE AQUÍ, POR SU CULPA ESTOY EN ESTO… DIOS QUIERO MORIR…** gritaba molly desde adentro del baño

**-Molly, ábreme la puerta, aquí hay un medico, necesita verte… ¿Qué paso amiga?...** le dije

**-NO, NO PUEDO… CULPA DE ESE COME LIBROS, QUE ME DIO 2 CHICLES LAXANTES ESTOY AQUÍ, ME VOY A IR POR EL HINODORO…** dijo molly a los gritos

**-amiga, trata de respirar profundo, recuerdas las clases de yoga que hiciste, veras que todo cederá…** mina tratando de calmarla, bueno eso creí.

**-¿QUE MAS QUERES QUE CEDA MINA?... ¿NO ESTAS ESCUCHANDO QUE ME VOY CON LA MIERDA?...** Molly muy histérica

**-ya tranquila che, encima de que intento ayudarte… y vos anteojitos, ¿como se te ocurre darle laxantes a mi amiga?, tendrías que ser vos el que se esta cagando la vida en este momento…** mina enojada

**-ya basta mina, así no ayudaras a molly, ve a sentarte…** fue lo único que pude decir ya que la situación era demasiado vergonzosa, la gente en el avión nos observaba, mi amiga molly no quería salir del baño se sentía fatal con esta situación. Pasaron las horas y habíamos llegado a Paris. Al llegar el momento de aterrizar, la azafata pidió que todos estén sentados en su lugar y con los cinturones abrochados, pero Molly no quiso salir del baño, estaba muerta de vergüenza y sin mas remedio, viendo que no iba a salir del baño la dejaron quedarse allí, cuando tocamos tierra y el avión paro molly espero a que todos bajaran del avión, para salir del baño.

Cuando salio, estaba más pálida que el papel, muy nerviosa y debilitada, los tripulantes de la nave habían avisado a emergencia para que estén preparados con un grupo de paramédicos, que la bajaron del avión en camilla, ya que estaba deshidratada y con la presión por el suelo.

Luego de la odisea estomacal de mi amiga, nuestra primera parada fue el hospital central de Paris. Tuvieron a mi amiga, con suero, por un largo rato, mientras que mina y yo, estábamos tiradas en el pasillo con valija y todo. Pero sin escapar de los comentarios de mina.

**-viste, ese camillero tiene la cola bien parada, y no te hagas la monjita que se que lo miraste…** mina picara

**-hay mina, aquí la única descarada y mirona sos vos, yo no ando por el mundo juzgando colas, como si fuera un concurso, además respeta porque estamos en un hospital…**le dije ruborizada

**-si, hospital como no, tu cara de tomate te delata, turrita…**mina burlándose de mi

**-contigo no se puede hablar…** le dije enojada

**-a bueno che, era un chiste, solo para reírnos un rato, después de todo, mira en la situación que estamos, un pasillo lleno de enfermos que en cualquier momento parten al otro mundo, esperando a molly que llego cagando a Paris, y no es literal eh…somos tres tristes tigres cornudos, que no pelan ni un caramelo, y con los doctores que hemos visto, que están para chaparse los dedos…**mina…

**-disculpen, familiares de la señorita Osaka…** llamo un medico

**-si nosotras, pero somos sus amigas…** dije levantándome del piso.

**-Soy el doctor Taiky kou, bueno su amiga esta bien, solo que tuvo una fuerte deshidratación y por estos momentos estará bajo observaciones, no es nada para que se preocupen, si quieren pueden pasara a verla, pero luego dejen que descanse ya mañana podrá ir a casa sin problemas….** Dijo el medico

**-muchas gracias doctor, voy a ver a mi amiga…** le dije y le di la espalada pero mina…

**-sabe doc, es usted un hombre muy guapo además de inteligente, y como estoy de turista, ¿le gustaría llevarme a recorrer la ciudad?...** mina muy descarada

**-no le gustaría, porque este hombre es medico no guía de turismo, además es mi esposo niña, respeta…** una joven peli azul muy molesta al escuchar el comentario de mina, justo estaba de paso…

Y bueno me toco salvar a la caradura de mi prima.

**-disculpen a mi prima, es que ella esta medicada y bueno no se a tomado la pastilla… vete con molly de una vez mina…** le dije a mi prima sacándola a los empujones, la doctora la miro con rabia pero bueno se fue, con su esposo por el pasillo…

**-jajaja, le viste la cara… pero no podes negar que estaba re bueno el doctor…** mina sin juicio alguno en su cabecita.

**-¿Qué me perdí?...** molly muy débil pero curiosa

**-de lo caradura que es mina… se le tiro al medico recién y delante de la esposa…** le dije sin poder creerlo

**-nooooooooo…me están jodiendo…mina estas re loca…**dijo molly asombrada

**-¿recién te das cuenta molly?... hace años perdió los pocos tornillos que le quedaban, siento vergüenza ajena, por que ni vergüenza tienes mina…** dije sin mas remedio

**-uh… bueno che no sean tan mala onda, además no mate a nadie, ¿ahora esta prohibido decirle a un hombre que es lindo, que esta para chaparse los dedos de gusto?... además ni sabia que esa flaquita era su esposa, no me llega ni a los talones, miren ¿verdad que soy una diosa?...** mina alardeando de su figura

**-si mina sos una diosa, ahora trata de compórtate 5 minutos, por favor…** le dije afligida

Bueno estuvimos un rato con molly luego decidimos llevar nuestras valijas al hotel y descansar un rato, ya que al otro día molly podría venir con nosotras.

Llegamos al hotel **Novotel Paris Tour Eiffel **que se encuentra a muy corta distancia de la torre Eiffel. Es un logar precioso y con una hermosa vista de Paris.

Cuando llegamos, accidentalmente un maletero nos atropello, el pobre estaba muy cargado.

**-¡hey flaco eres tonto!, ¿que no ves que venimos pasando?...** mina muy enojada

**-perdón señoritas, no fue mi intención, sepan disculparme…** dijo el chico

**-esta bien, no estamos heridas, no te preocupes…** le dije para que no se angustiara

**-hablaras por ti, porque a mi me duele la rodilla…** mina protestando

**-bueno dejen que yo llevo sus maletas, y disculpe señorita, por favor…** dijo el joven muy atento tomando nuestras cosas, mina iba a decir algo pero yo me adelante

-**gracias, eres muy amable, pero debemos registrarnos…** le dije

Fuimos al mostrador mientra el joven nos acomodaba las maletas en ese carrito.

**-salut, nous avions l'une réservez dans cet hôtel, mon nom est serena tsukino... ****(**hola, nosotras tenemos una habitación en este hotel, mi nombre es serena)…**vous pouvez nous dire qui est notre chambre…(**usted puede decirnos cual es nuestra habitación)… bueno hablar en frances no era mi fuerte pero creo que entendio.

**-bonsoir des mesdemoiselles... permettez-moi de réviser la liste…** dijo el joven que era muy pero muy lindo.

**-¡what!... que dijo este hombre, no entendí ni jota…** dijo mina

**-nos aludo y dijo que revisaría la lista mina…** le dije

**-señoritas, ahora que las escucho hablar, permítan que me disculpe, soy Darien Chiba y también darles la bienvenida al hotel, yo también soy de Japón pero, como…**dijo el joven pero mina lo interrumpió

**-a que bien, bueno mira estoy cansada nos puedes dar la habitación, después nos cuentas…** mina muy descortés

**-mina, no seas así…**le dije molesta por su actitud

**-es que ya no me aguanto, o ¿quieres que me haga encima? Además te recuerdo que molly compro el baño del avión y no pude ir…** mina haciendo señas de que quería ir al baño

**-disculpen, su habitaciones es la numero 404, llamare al camarero para que las acompañe hasta allá, solo necesito su firma por aquí…**dijo Darien muy sorprendido por la actitud de mina

Yo firme y Darien llamo al camarero que era el joven que nos atropello.

**-Yaten, acompaña a las señoritas hasta la habitación 404, por favor…** dijo Darien

**-si señor, acompáñenme señoritas…** Yaten muy Cortez

**-menos mal que sirves para algo…**dijo mina muy mal educada

**-ya mina, corta con tanta mala onda…** le dije enojada

Mientras subíamos por el ascensor tuvimos un silencio incomodo, cuando salimos al cuarto piso, y entramos ala habitación, me disculpe con el joven.

**-disculpa a mi prima, esta un poco alterada…** le dije

**-no se preocupe señorita, lo puedo entender…**yaten

**-¡entender!... no creo que entiendas flaco, así que no intentes ser amable, porque se muy bien que en este momento nos estas odiando…** mina

**-pues si, pero no es odio precisamente señorita, usted es insoportable, y como aquí no tengo a nadie que me vigile, le puedo decir lo que pienso…** yaten molesto

**-así, claro porque te conviene no, sos una pobre rata…**mina burlándose

**-si soy una rata, usted es una tonta niña mimada, que paga hasta para que le den de comer en la boca, no tiene modales, no sabe respetar y se nota de lejos que le gusta hacer escándalos…**yaten

**-si, soy lo que soy, y apuesto a que te morís de gana de salir con alguien como yo, pero lo siento, no tienes ni estilo, y supongo que ni para pagar una bebida, así que anda no mas maletero aquí ya no se necesita nada mas…**mina

**-yo seré un pobre maletero, pero tengo buen gusto no salgo con estiradas, permiso señoritas, y discúlpeme usted señorita serena, pero me tenia que defender…**yaten disculpándose con migo.

**-discúlpeme usted, siento que pase por esto pero mi prima esta mal…** le dije el me sonrío y se fue mientras que mina seguía diciendo incoherencias.

**-óyeme ¿porque le pides disculpa?...** mina

-**ya basta mina, acaso no ves que estas haciendo el ridículo, por favor, no tenias que humillar así al pibe,¿Quién eres?...** le dije enojada y me fui a ordenar mi ropa, ella se hizo la ofendida y se metió al baño. Pasamos un rato largo sin hablarnos, ya había oscurecido y las luces de la cuidad hacían un espectáculo.

**-bien, señora pared ya que es la única que me escucha, voy a comer si me quiere acompañar es bienvenida…** mira jugando, y tratando de hacer las pases.

**-esta bien, mina, esta pared va a ir a cenar con vos, pero compórtate, porque ya fue suficiente por hoy…** le dije condicionándola

**-¡que bien!...perdóname amiga, pero ahora estoy mas relajada y te prometo no hacer papelones, ¿amigas otra vez?...** me dijo ofreciéndome su mano como señal de paz


	3. una gran metida de pata

Capitulo 3 _ hola amigos este es otro capitulo de mi historia y si quizas en esta comedia el humor sea acido pero bueno todo tiene su porque, que lo disfruten...romi_

**La gran metida de pata**

Seducir, un punto infalible para una chica, bueno al menos eso decía mi prima la sexy y atrevida Mina, quien era la diosa del coqueteo, no dejaba mucho a la imaginación con sus prendas tan provocadoras, y bueno en esta ocasión quería ser el objeto de atención, ya que bajo con una mini muy ajustada y un top muy llamativo.

**-oye prima, creo que no es la ropa adecuada para esta cena, ya que es un hotel familiar, y muy serio…** le dije

**-y bueno, creo que es hora de que se modernicen, y los papis vean un poco de carne fresca, ya que ver a sus mujeres todo el tiempo debe ser espantoso, yo les brindo espectáculo gratis, soy una diosa…**Mina

**-¿desde cuando sos tan modesta?... ¿Dónde quedo la mina sumisa, esa dulce y recatada prima? La verdad te desconozco…** le dije con sinceridad ya que cada día me sorprende su conducta actúa como si no le importara nada.

**-esa mina murió y nació una mas divertida, menos entupida y mas realista, además no te preocupes, que si dicen algo hablaran de mi y no de ti Serena, así que respira profundo y trata de vivir el momento sin prejuicios nena…** Mina

Bueno no iba a seguir discutiendo algo que no tenia sentido ya que ella no me iba a escuchar de todas maneras, pero su actitud me preocupa, cambio tanto desde que termino su relación… subimos al ascensor y con nosotras subió corriendo una hermosa pequeña pelirroja, que tendría como tres añitos supuse.

Cuando la puerta se cerro, la niña de la nada comenzó a gritar, y nos asusto. Sus gritos eran aterrorizantes, como si hubiera visto un fantasma. Yo quise levantarla en mis brazos para calmarla, pero comenzó a pegar patadas, que créanme aunque era muy chiquita pegaba fuerte, entonces Mina se agacho con cuidado y le dijo:

**-Ey tranquila pequeña, no pasara nada, a mi también me asustan los ascensores, ven ¿quieres upa?...** Mina ofreciéndole sus brazos para arroparla.

**-upa, upa…** dijo la pequeña estirando sus manitas a mina

**-oye prima, no tenia esa faceta tuya de dulce mamá…**le dije no creyendo ver a mi prima de esa manera

**-pues esta hermosa pequeña, sabe comprar…**Mina con dulzura

**-a ver linda quieres venir con migo…** le dije a la pequeña

**-noooooooooooooooo…** ella grito escandalosamente, y me agarro el pelo tirando con fuerza

**-santo cielos esta poseída esta niña…** dije sorprendida por la fuerza que la pequeña tenia.

**-no exageres Serena, solo no le caes bien, eres una completa desconocida para ella, ¿no es así preciosa?… **Mina abrazando a la niña.

**-uh, lo dices porque es tu hermana perdida (irónicamente) o el clon de chuqui, me arranco los pelos…** le dije sobandome la cabeza

**-es su manera de defenderse, ella no el haría daño ni a una mosca, además tu eres el cuco para ella, pobrecita ¿no ves lo asustada que esta?...**mina justificando a la niña

**-ahora resulta que sos la defensora de pobres y ausentes, hay que llevar a esa niña con la gente de seguridad, ya que no quiero andar de niñera por partida doble…** lo dije indirectamente pero creo que fui directa con la inmadura de mi prima

**-y dime pequeña, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?...**pregunto Mina, pero la pequeña no le respondía me miraba con desconfianza.

**-a entiendo le tienes miedo a serena, si es un poco espantosa cuando se enoja, pero muy en el fondo es buena, ¿quieres que se de vuelta y no te mire?...** (Mina le pregunto a la niña y ella le afirmo con la cabeza)… **serena por favor no la mires y date vuelta… **la asustas dijo Mina

**-¡que!...esto es el colmo…esta bien esta bien…**le dije dándome vuelta sin mas remedio…**si quiere dejo de respirar también…**

**-no, eso no hace falta por ahora prima, ahora si pequeña ¿Cómo te llamas?…**mina

**-chibi chibi…**la pequeña sonriente.

Por suerte el ascensor llego a la planta baja y la puerta se abrió.

**-bien mina no te encariñes, que no es un perro, y los padres nos trataran de secuestradoras si no la reportamos en este momento…** le dije mientras mina le enseñaba a sacarme la lengua a la niña y a hacerme muecas burlonas.

Llegamos a la recepción y estaba Darien con esa sonrisa encantadora, cautivadora, hipnotizadora y todo lo que termine con dora, en fin perdón mi viaje de babas pero este hombre es un delito que me encantaría cometer. Aunque bueno no es un buen momento comenzar algo cuando recién termino con mi ex, pero como dicen los ojos se han hecho para ver.

**-disculpa Darien, pero encontramos a esta pequeña en el ascensor y creo que esta extraviada…** le dije

**-chibi chibi, así que te escapaste, ven con migo tengo algo que te pertenece…** dijo Darien mostrándole un conejito de peluche rosado.

**-mío, mío…** dijo la pequeña emocionada y se lanzo a los brazos de Darien

**-muchas gracias por traerla, ella es una escurridiza y traviesa ratoncita, además de ser la hija del dueño del hotel…** dijo Darien jugando con la niña

**-así que la hija del dueño, ¿y que tal el dueño, casado, soltero? Tú me entiendes…** mina muy atrevida

**-mina por favor, ¿Qué comentario es ese?, no le hagas caso Darien, ahora vamos a cenar que me muero de hambre…** le dije empujándola hacia la sala

Cuando llegamos a la sala buscamos una mesa, y decidimos sentarnos junto a una que estaba cerca de un ventanal hermoso que daba una bella vista al jardín del hotel.

Mina se sentó y yo me quede parada de espalda a la mesa para poder observar el paisaje…

**-otra ves tu pequeñita, ¿que haces aquí?...** dijo mina al chibi chibi que volvió a los brazos de mi prima.

**-yaten, yaten…** dijo la pequeña señalando al joven que estaba detrás de mina.

**-bueno escurridiza, es hora de que vayas a dormir…** Yaten

**-oye tu, la niña se siente bien con migo, ¿además tu quien te crees? Déjala soy una mujer responsable, y cuando venga el padre se la entrego…** mina alzándole la vos

**-yo no he dicho nada, solo quiero…** Yaten tratando de hablar pero mina lo interrumpió

**-tu nada, solo eres un empleado y según la ley el cliente tiene la razón, además no eres apto para cuidar una pequeña tan angelical, ve a limpiar los baños que aquí nadie te necesita…yo esperare al padre de la nena, seguro que me dará la razón… **mina cruzando los brazos.

**-estas equivocada, no creo que te de la razón…** Yaten seguro acercándose a ella.

**-claro que tengo razón, soy una mujer difícil de evitar, mis encantos no pueden pasar desapercibidos mocito, el único que se equivoca sos vos…** mina retándolo

**-jajaja, no me hagas reír, así que piensas coquetear con el padre de la niña, no es necesario, no le gustan las mujeres como usted señorita…** Yaten muy molesto

**-¿Qué quieres decir idiota?...** Mina

**-sabe este no es lugar par discutir, así que le pido que trate de calmarse y deje el escándalo, vamos Chibi Chibi…**Yaten tratando de alejarse con la niña. Yo decidí ir a sentarme y yaten como todo un caballero me corrió la silla, le di las gracias y antes de sentarme Mina volvió con su ataque…

**-así que por lo menos tienes modales, cavernícola… **

Yaten se paro frente a Mina y le dijo.

**-ante todo soy un caballero señorita, y respeto a las mujeres que se hacen respetar y no las que buscan lo contrarió…**

Mina reacciono muy mal y le dio un cachetazo que le dejo marcado los 5 dedos en la cara, yo sorprendida atine a sentarme sin poder creer lo que hizo mi prima y me fui al piso con mantel y todo. La pequeña chuqui me había corrido la silla, no se si por maldad o imitando a Yaten, pero bueno ya el papelón era un dos por uno, el escándalo de mi prima y mi ridículo aterrizaje, ¿Qué mas me podía pasar?

Pero ni siquiera mi alboroto logro callar al tsunami Mina, que siguió con la pelea

**-eso lo mereces por faltarme el respeto, hablare con el dueño para que te despidan… **

**-no creo que pueda despedirme, porque el dueño del hotel y padre de la niña soy yo…**Yaten enojado

**-deje que la ayude señorita…** Darien quien había oído y visto todo o que pasó.

**-gracias, aunque no hay como arreglar este papelón, parezco una ensalada, ahora tendremos que buscar otro hotel…** le dije con mucha vergüenza y resignada a ir a buscar donde quedarnos después de enterarme que yaten es el dueño del hotel, mina estaba muda, y yo muerta de vergüenza

**-no es necesario que se vallan señorita Tsukino, solo le pido que evite que su prima le falte el respeto a la gente, porque la gente que trabaja aquí es honrada y están para servirles con el respeto mutuo, son seres humanos como ella y tienen discernimiento en sus palabras, la próxima vez que le falte el respeto a alguien aquí, la denunciare con derechos humanos, no por tener una buena clase social puede tratar a los demás como poca cosa, permiso, y disculpen esta desafortunada escena…** Yaten con amarga pena toma a su hija y se retira, mientras Mina estaba paralizada, cuando Darien me ayudo a levantarme le di las gracias, acomode mi ropa y me fui afuera, Mina me siguió desde atrás, me llamaba pero yo no quería hablar con ella.

**-Serena, vamos escúchame, por favor tu eres mi prima, di que tengo razón, yo no sabia…** mina excusándose

**-silencio, ya cállate, me dijiste que no harías ningún escándalo, prometiste que te portarías bien, mírate, estas grande para estos numeritos…** le dije enojada

**-si lo se metí la pata, que me iba a imaginar que ese don nadie es el dueño de este imperio, lo siento mucho, perdóname por favor…** Mina arrepentida

**-ya basta por hoy, enserio, no he comido nada estoy muy cansada y no me da la cara par entrar a esa sala, la gente vio y escucho mas de la cuenta, vamos a comer algo rápido y mañana intenta no hacer mas problemas, por favor…** le dije muy cansada de su discurso, ya me lo sabia de memoria. Ella afirmo con su cabeza como una niña regañada y decidimos comer afuera en un Mc´donalds y luego volvimos al edificio a dormir… con un día como hoy, no quiero saber que me espera mañana.


	4. juguemos a las escondidas

Capitulo 4

**Juguemos a las escondidas**

Amanecer, un nuevo día por vivir, me levante temprano, con un fuerte dolor de cabeza que amenazaba con controlar mi tiempo. Después de el día de ayer tengo suficiente motivos para despertar con migrañas, solo quisiera pedir que este día no sea bochornoso, no sea un día que quiera olvidar, un día que le pida a dios que me desaparezca, perdón la exageración, pero visto y considerando que mi prima esta realmente loca, tengo miedo de lo que hoy pueda pasar.

Bueno decidí levantarme e ir a buscar a Molly al hospital. Cuando llegue a la sala de recepción no había nadie. Fue una desilusión para mí, llegar y no encontrar al deleite de mis ojos…Darien Chiba… bueno es que ese hombre despierta un cosquilleo inspirador en todo mi cuerpo.

Cuando salí al jardín de la entrada al hotel me quede en shock, y no era para menos, frente a mis ojos venia bajando el muy maldito de Alan con la descarada de Esmeralda. Debo tener muy mala suerte, porque parece que vienen a hospedarse al hotel, lo único que pude hacer es atinar a esconderme detrás de unos arbustos perfectamente recortados, dándole estilo al hotel.

Me quede detrás de esas plantas escuchando y observando al muy maldito, mirando como sonreían y se coqueteaban, como fui tan ciega de enamorarme de alguien como el.

**-creo estas demasiado grande para jugar a las escondidas…** me dijo una niña que vendía estampitas con golosinas.

**-sheeeee, silencio niña, no estoy jugando a las escondidas**… le dije para sacármela de encima

**-bueno, espiar esta mal, y no creo que a esa pareja le guste ser observada…** dijo la niña con picardía.

**-yo no estoy espiando a nadie, puedes irte por favor…** le dije

**-¿quieres comprarme unas golosinas o estampitas?...** me dijo la niña insistiendo sin querer escucharme

**-no, por favor vete…** le dije molesta

**-bueno si usted no quiere, quizás a esa pareja le interese saber que alguien los espía…** la niña muy astuta, entendí su juego es una abusiva esta pequeña.

**-bien… ¿Cuánto salen esos chocolates?...** le pregunte resignada al chantaje

**-25 euros…**me dijo la niña

**-¿Qué? Estas loca… con 25 euros me compro 20 chocolates…** le dije enojada

**-bueno si no quiere, no guardo su secreto… **

**-esta bien, esta bien, ¿sabes que esto se llama chantaje?...** le di el dinero de mala gana

**-no, se llama chocolate señorita, y por 25 euros mas le puedo hacer una travesura a esa pareja…** la niña

**-no, gracias prefiero seguir atrás del arbusto… **

**-bueno si cambia de opinión, mi nombre es Rini, y soy muy creativa para las travesuras, la dejo, debo seguir trabajando a espero que no la encuentren…** dijo la niña traviesa y se alejo de mi. Cuando ella se fue volví a espiar a Alan, venían a pura risa. Mientras ellos se acercaban a la entrada del hotel yo me alejaba a gatas por el jardín. No me di cuenta de que Darien me estaba observando y se había acercado a mí, se puso a mis espaldas y se agacho detrás de mí.

**-¿se te perdió algo?...** Darien con curiosidad. Yo me sobresalte y lo golpee con mi cabeza en su pera, yo quede sentada en el piso y el se sobaba con su mano…

**-oye si que tienes la cabeza dura…** me dijo sobandose

**-hay perdón, no fue mi intención, oye no tengo la cabeza dura, a mi también me dolió…** le dije ruborizada

-**perdón, creo que fue mi culpa por asustarte, pero ¿que buscabas?...**Darien

**-a yo, bueno es que… se me cayo mi lente de contacto y no lo encuentro por ningún lado…** le dije aunque fue lo único que se me ocurrió.

**-bueno, te ayudo a buscar…** dijo poco convencido de que esa fuera la verdad

**-no como crees, déjalo, además debo ir por mi amiga al hospital, muchas gracias por tu ayuda…** le dije para zafar, quise levantarme pero el me ayudo, es un amor, me provoco una sensación en todo el cuerpo, me quede mirándolo y el a mi. No me di cuenta de que Alan había observado todo.

**-Serena… ¿Qué haces aquí en Paris?... pero que chico es el mundo…** Alan

**-Alan, si demasiado chico el mundo, y ¿como esta la perra de tu amante?... sin ofender por supuesto…** mi ironía a flote, no lo pude evitar ya que fui descubierta

**-¿a quien le dices perra?...**Esmeralda enojada, yo mire para los dos costado y le dije

**-pues, no veo alguna otra perra por aquí, ósea que eres la única…** le dije

**-te voy a arrancar los pelos maldita mojigata…** Esmeralda queriendo golpearme o arañarme.

**-mira gato con botas… no te hagas la ofendida que sabemos muy bien que te tirabas al poco hombre de Alan cuando yo no estaba y si quieres pelear no tengo miedo, así que ven y deja de amagar al aire tontita…** le dije

**-sabes que no vale la pena pegarte, mejor vamos amor no quiero romperme una uña por culpa de esta machona…** Esmeralda toda acobardada.

**-si anda, porque no solo te romperé la uña, si no que te bajare los dientes y a vos también maricon, gracias a dios que descubrí lo poco hombre que eres…** les dije

**-cállate Serena, porque bien que gritabas en mi cama…** Alan con su ego herido

-**gritaba de terror al ver la pequeña tortuga que tienes, pedazo de nabo, anda con tu gato y déjame en paz, a espero que no se hospeden aquí, porque les are la vida imposible…** les dije

**-no te permito que digas algo así, si eres una perra mentirosa…** Alan amenazando

**-oye no se quien eres, pero no voy a permitir que le faltes el respeto a esta dama…** Darien defendiéndome

**-tranquilo gorila, que esta dama tiene la lengua muy filosa, o ya tienes quien te consuele Serena, eres tan mujerzuela como todas…**Alan insultándome

**-bueno te lo advertí…** Darien golpeando a Alan con fuerza y dejándolo como trapo de piso en el suelo.

**-¡pero que te pasa idiota!, ¿Cómo te atreves a golpear a mi novio así? y todo por tu culpa mojigata, vamos papi, vamos a un hotel 5 estrellas, porque aquí no me quedo…** esmeralda reclamando

**-bien, vamos mejor…** Alan complaciendo a su gato y demostrando lo cobarde que es. Bueno tengo que decir que Darien es un gran hombre y me impresiono bastante.

**-gracias por ayudarme Darien, y disculpa esta situación, el era mi ex, y bueno me estaba escondiendo de el…** con sinceridad le dije la verdad de porque andaba a gatas por el jardín.

**-tranquila serena, entiendo el porque, pero nunca te escondas de un tipo como ese, porque no vale la pena, ni siquiera merece una lagrima tuya, veo que eres una buena mujer…** me dijo y yo boquiabierta temblando de la emoción, es un bombón pensé

**-eres un bombón…** (Bueno también lo dije en vos alta)… **perdón eres muy gentil, gracias por defenderme Darien… **ruborizada y avergonzada, nota personal: cuando piensas trata de no decirlo en vos alta.

**-gracias a ti por hacer diferente mi mañana, y creo que tu amiga te debe estar esperando…**Darien con esa sonrisa

**-¿que amiga?...** le dije toda embobada

**-la del hospital…** me dijo

**-aaaaaaaaa siiii, esa amiga, gracias, nos vemos al rato…** le dije caminando marcha atrás hasta que me choque con alguien y bueno me vi obligada a mirar adelante e ir por molly.

Fui hasta el hospital y molly ya estaba preparada esperándome.

Mientras que Mina en el hotel recién levantada se dispuso a salir a despejarse un poco, y fue a recorrer la ciudad, cuando en una plaza encontró a Netflyte y parece síndrome de familia porque se oculto como yo en el jardín para que Netflyte no la reconociera y marco en su celular mi número.

**-hola ¿Quién habla?…** conteste

**-tu abuelita Serena, soy yo, tonta, quien mas, ¿Dónde estas? ¿Fuiste por molly?...** mina con urgencia.

**-si mina, ya tomamos un taxi vamos en camino al hotel…**le dije

**-no vayan al hotel, vengan a la plaza de concordia, creo que atrape a Netflyte…** mina como toda una loca

**-Netflyte, ¿donde?...** le dije pero Molly no me dejo seguir hablando y me quito el celular al escuchar el nombre de su novio.

**-hola Mina soy Molly, ¿Dónde esta Netflyte?...**

**-Molly vengan a la plaza concordia, el esta aquí y no te puedo adelantar nada, solo vengan…** Mina sin más que decir corto el teléfono.


	5. santa trinidad

Capitulo 5

**Santa trinidad**

Después de tantos sucesos impredecibles, Mina logro dar con Netflyte quien estaba hablando por teléfono, escondida entre un par de arbustos, escucho algo de lo que decía…

**-tu sabes que me encanta verte con esa ropa, te queda muy bien, linda… no te apenes porque estoy diciendo la verdad,… si claro… bueno esta noche estoy sin falta… nunca te fallaría baby… yo también te quiero…repite la dirección así la guardo…listo…banana café en la calle ****13 Rue de la Ferronnerie, 75001…** Netflyte en comunicación telefónica.

**-veo que no solo te gusta llamar la atención, si no que también espías a las personas, es un mal habito ¿no lo sabias?...**Yaten que pasaba por el lugar y la había visto ocultarse.

**-Pero que rayos haces aquí, ¿me estas siguiendo?…** Mina asustada y hablando en voz baja.

**-no te estoy siguiendo…solo te vi aquí, estoy paseando a mi hija, y ya que te vi pensé que me tenias algo que decir…** Yaten hablando en voz alta, esperando que Mina se disculpe por lo del día anterior.

**-¡puedes bajar la voz!…** (Mina nerviosa, mirando al lugar donde estaba Netflyte, pero el ya no estaba)…**demonios, ¿Dónde se metió?...** (Intentando ponerse de pie, pero se le habían enredado los pelos en el arbusto)…**auch…**

**-espera yo te ayudo…**Yaten desenredando el cabello de mina con mucho cuidado. Al estar tan cerca de ella, Mina pudo percibir su exquisito perfume y lo atractivo que era, se ruborizo al estar en esa situación.

**-listo, ya puedes levantarte…**Yaten dándole la mano para ayudarla

**-bueno, gracias…** Mina colorada

-**al fin escucho algo agradable de ti, eres muy bonita pero cuando abres la boca rompes el encanto…** Yaten sonriente

**-¡que rayos dijiste!... mira porque seas el dueño del hotel, no significa que yo deba simpatizar contigo, o que creías que me ibas a tener a tus pies porque tienes plata, ni pienses que me voy a disculpar, tu fuiste el que andaba disfrazado de mendigo, en tu castillo y…**Mina hablando nerviosa y Yaten tapándole la boca con un dedo.

**-ya no digas mas nada, empecemos de cero, mi nombre es Yaten kou, soy el dueño del hotel Novotel Paris Tour Eiffel y tengo una hermosa hija de dos años y medio llamada Chibi Chibi, es un placer señorita…**Yaten

**-esto es ridículo…**Mina enojada

**-inténtalo es terapéutico…** Yaten

**-ya esta bien, esta bien, Mina Aino, una turista mas en Paris… esta bien así**… Mina con una sonrisa irónica

**-bueno, algo es algo, vamos progresando…**Yaten

**-mina, ¿Dónde esta netflyte?...**Molly desesperada

**-hola Mina, como estas, bien gracias por preguntar…** Mina retórica

**-ya déjate de tonterías, y dime ¿Qué paso? ¿Estaba con alguien? ¿Era linda? No mejor no me digas no quiero saber, pero si tengo que enfrentar el dolor dímelo de una buena vez…** Molly angustiada y desquiciada

**-oye, te falto preguntar el color de labial que tenia…**Mina burlándose

**-no entonces estaba con alguien, no esto no puede ser…** Molly a punto de llorar

**-ya tranquila, no llores antes de tiempo, estaba solo hablando por teléfono con alguien, y quedo en juntarse esta noche con ella, así que esta noche sabremos la verdad…** Mina tramando algo

**-bueno entonces ¿que haremos y a donde hay que ir?...** dije

Mina miro a yaten con cara de, ¿que rayos estas escuchando?, entonces yaten comprendió la indirecta mirada que le pego la rubia y decidió irse.

**-bueno un placer verlas bien, chicas me retiro, adiós…** Yaten marchándose

**-si, que bueno, y trata de no perderte en el camino…** Mina molestándolo, Yaten se dio vuelta y le sonrío, tomo a su pequeña y se fue.

**-wou, ¿Quién es semejante aparición?...** Molly mirando a yaten

**-el dueño del hotel donde nos hospedamos…** les dije

**-que buena vista tiene ese hotel…** Molly

**-es un insoportable, nena, deja de babear, que inundaras la plaza…** Mina molesta

**-o será que te gusta y te molesta que yo lo admire…** Molly provocando

**-¿Qué te dieron a tomar en el hospital nena? Deja de decir tonteras y vamos a comer que tengo hambre…** Mina molesta

Luego de comer algo volvimos al hotel a descansar y prepararnos para la noche. Decidí ir a la piscina del hotel a relajarme un rato, cuando entro en los cambiadores pensé que estaba sola y comencé a desvestirse y ponerme el traje de baño. Cuando ya me había cambiado, guarde mis cosas, en un cofre con llave pero se me cayo un anillo que rodó hasta otro cambiador, y al no ver los pies de nadie me agache para tomarlo, pero para mi sorpresa, no era un cambiador si no que era una ducha y adentro estaba Darien a punto de abrir la perilla del agua, estaba como Dios lo trajo al mundo. El no se había dado cuenta de que alguien lo estaba mirando, y yo estaba roja, y lo peor el anillo no lo alcanzaba, así que tuve que meterme un poco mas adentro y Darien justo se dio cuenta… alcanzo a tomar una toalla y yo me golpee la cabeza y salí rápido avergonzada, olvidándome del anillo y d el porque estaba en ese lugar…

Cuando llegue a la habitación

**-Ey, ¿Serena esta bien?...** Molly preocupada

**-no, necesito aire…** le dije casi sin voz

**-¿Qué tienes prima? Parece que hubieras visto a un fantasma…** Mina

**-no, Dios mío, lo vi a el, que vergüenza…** les dije

**-¿a quien viste?...**Molly

**-Darien…** conteste

**-¿Quién es Darien?...** Molly

**-el bombón de la recepción…** Mina… **tanto lío porque viste a Darien nena**…

**-estaba desnudo…** lo dije casi sin modular las palabras

**-¿que?... no te puedo… enserio, y estaba muy bien o bueno vos me entendes…** Mina

**-no seas grosera, la verdad es que estaba muy bien, no, no quise decir eso, no se, como estaba… mira el echo es que el me vio y yo salí corriendo, como lo miro a la cara ahora…** terriblemente nerviosa

**-te entiendo serena, tranquila, solo fue un incidente, seguro el lo olvidara…** Molly tratando de calmarme

**-yo creo que no, y bueno si serena esta así de pálida, me imagino que debe ser un ¨****gran****¨ susto el que se llevo…** Mina como siempre con su bocota

**-ahórrate los comentarios, por favor, no me da la cara para mirarlo ahora…** les dije apenada

**-y si ya le viste el juguetote, creo que no vas a querer mirarle mas la cara…** Mina

**-cállate mina, no ves que la pones peor…** Molly

**-bueno esta bien me cayo, por lo menos le hubieras sacado una foto, que egoísta que eres no pensaste en tu prima, a mi no me daría pena…** mina

Bueno para que decir el resto de comentarios que lanzo mina, si ya la conocen, se paso la tarde haciendo monólogos con mi mala suerte, ahora que va a pensar Darien de mi , que soy una acosadora, no quiero imaginarlo…(recompensa a quien atrape a mirona de duchas)…en fin la tarde paso volando mientras me quede en la habitación. La noche llego y era hora de ir a ver el lugar donde Netflyte iba a estar.


End file.
